


Turn Your Love To Gold

by TwiExMachina



Category: RWBY
Genre: Background but relevant Adam/Blake and Sun/Blake, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash February, Friendship/Love, Realization, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiExMachina/pseuds/TwiExMachina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake thinks about Yang--and herself, and everything she was in relation to her--when their eyes meet across a burning building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Your Love To Gold

**Author's Note:**

> *strums guitar aggressively* I wrote this at work. I probably spent about two hours on it max. Including editing. Planned to post something entirely different. But I got them feels. Them bumblebee feels.

First, there was Adam, and everything was right. His callous attitude towards humans is what caused her to raise up her hands and say no.

She didn't realize that she was afraid of him until she saw him in Beacon and fear settled into her bones like it belonged there.

\---

Yang was loud, but in the forest together, they were quiet together. She expected her to say something, but other than congratulations after a kill, she didn't press her. She wanted conversation to happen at Blake's own pace.

It was nice.

\---

Sun pressed her for conversation, and she was stressed enough and her emotions bottled up enough that it was exactly what she needed. He asked her out, fought beside her. He was nice.

He wasn't as comfortable as Yang in the forest, or any other time, really. But he was good.

\---

She loved Adam, once. She thinks she could love Sun, now. Yang just is. She is and she exists in the same space, in the same room, practically the same bed if not for the hovering space between. She is fire and sparks. When she turns red, it doesn't scare her like Adam and his fury of bloody roses. When she glows, it isn't the same as Sun's bright attackers. When she burns, Blake wants to step away from herself and the heaviness of her life and jump and scream and cheer because nobody could fight Yang like this. And they're a team too, so if Yang fights, Blake wins too.

She isn't quite used to teamwork fitting like that.

\---

Sacrifices had to be made, and Blake will only accept them against her. If she could only make a difference by hiding who she was, she'd be invisible. If heartbreak meant saving lives, then she'd live with a heart cut in two. If she made progress by not sleeping, then she'd live with dark circles.

Yang hugged her and told her it was okay to relax, that it didn't mean she had to stop fighting, she just had to breathe once in a while. Blake looked into Yang's eyes, wide with worry, and realized that she hadn't even considered that her sacrifice would hurt others.

It never had before.

\---

She drew Adam a lot before, whenever she got bored. Him. His weapons. Even when she and Sun started dating, she never thought of drawing him. Adam, always first in her sleepy mind. Adam, always on the tip of her tongue.

Then in the margins of her notebook, she spiraled her pen into the curls of Yang's hair.

\---

They all had their color scheme. Ruby wore red and her dress looked lovely. Weiss wore white in expensive enough fabric that she always glistened no matter how dirty the battle. Blake wore black, and she thought she looked sharp.

Yang was yellow, was the sun, was fire. She wore a white dress at the dance. With her yellow hair twirling around her in dangerous curls, Blake didn't think any other dress would suit her.

They curtsied to each other and Blake thought "again."

\---

Blake had never thought about what Yang meant to her until Adam promised to destroy everything she loved and she thought of Yang.

\---

In Yang's eyes, lit with fire both from within and from outside, Blake realized that she never really knew warmth before. Was what she was with Adam really love? She felt only cold now. Sun was lovely, and her fingertips and cheeks always felt warm (or maybe just normal and was just used to the constant of cold). She felt normal around Yang, and only when she was gone did Blake realize that she was stretched out in the summer sun.

No no no she loved her, she loved Yang, Yang please no, turn around, run away, I don't want you hurt you're never supposed to be hurt, I'm supposed to suffer here, run, fly, he'll cut through your aura, cut you in two, you're too beautiful and wonderful I don't want you to die.

\---

Sunshine spilled from her, and Blake held her, remembering that it was thought that gods bled gold.

**Author's Note:**

> One of these days, I'll actually rewatch RWBY before writing a fic so I remember what happened in the series. But man, I got punched in the gut by the last episode and I had to write so write I did.
> 
> Tumblr's [TwiExMachina](http://www.twiexmachina.tumblr.com) and is mostly me reblogging things and being sarcastic in the tags.


End file.
